Fetch
by Platapuss
Summary: A being of pure evil. A doll that will fetch for him whomever he asks, But even after Naraku’s enemies are all gone the Dog still comes in the night, waiting for his client to feed him. What happens when Naraku runs out of names to give his beast?
1. Devilish Deeds Done

**a/n '…' are the dogs words, and italic is Naraku's thoughts.

* * *

**  
Naraku sat brooding in his castle. Inuyasha and his pesky comrades were always finding a away to survive his attacks! He grumbled and ran his hands through his long black locks. There had to be a solution to his problem! A way to rid himself of his enemies! Always they were alluding him, always they escaped barely with their lives. 

He stood and paced about his bed chamber, stopping at the sliding doors. _'What was the weather outside like?'_ he wondered. Naraku sauntered over to the doors and slid them open. A gust of warm air blew in and stirred his long raven hair. It was a full moon that night, not a cloud in the sky.

"Naraku." He turned, it was Kagura outside in the hall.

"Come in." He said flatly. He did not feel like dealing with Kagura at the moment.

Kagura walked into her masters room, eyeing the open door suspiciously. "The sage refused to do the job you asked of him. I killed him."

Kagura was so annoying, even if she was a part of himself. Naraku hated her, Why did he even bother keeping her around? "Fine, now leave me. I have things to do." Naraku waved a pale hand at her and returned to his previous position. She stood perplexed briefly, then left closing the door behind her.

The yokai stood staring at the moon, unblinking. "If only there was a way to destroy them all. I would sell my soul for a means to destroy my enemies." The warm summer wind blew once more, throwing his hair up and about. Raven locks twisted and spun about his eyes, temporarily obscuring his vision. When at last the wind ceased a dark cloud, black like those of a storm, had materialized in the sky. It drifted like a shadow darker than the night. Slowly Naraku watched transfixed as it moved East to cover the moon completely. Darkness consumed the land for several moments until at last the cloud parted and disappeared into the night sky.

He raised a black brow, "Interesting." Then from the shadows emerged a dog. The creature padded over to Naraku's side and sat staring, waiting. It was a monster of a beast. Large as a mastiff, yet long and curved like a greyhound. It's muzzle was thick and pointed, and it's ears stood sharp and ridged above the head. The creatures paws were enormous, the claws sharp and pointed. It had a stiff medium length tail, made for positioning and balance. Darker than the shadows, and quieter than a mouse had it not been for the moonlight even Naraku's demonic senses would have been able to spot the dog.

Naraku stooped low to pet it and asked, "What kind of creature are you that even I cannot see you in the night? What kind of thing are you who can trek so silently? What kind of being is bred so fitly to kill?"

The beast bowed low in a sign of greeting and opened it's tremendous jaws to reveal a pair of fearsome canines. Died red from countless ages of killing and blood spilling the hounds teeth glistened in the light. They were a stark contrast to the midnight black of it's coat. It growled lowly from the depths of the throat and let out a quiet bark. This dog was saying it was something to be feared.

Naraku pulled his hand back quickly after seeing the fangs. Perhaps he shouldn't deal so impudently with the beast after all? It had to have been cunning to have survived the ages so well, to have such stained teeth. "Are you death? Is that who you are, you bring death?" He waited for the dog to respond. It sat for a moment before wagging it's tail and barking with approval. **'Yes, you can call me that,'** it said.

Naraku smirked and stood, he would get his guest a snack as any good host would. "Are you hungry dog?" It stood excitedly and hurried to the man's side. It wagged it's tail and panted in anticipation of it's next meal. Naraku walked to his chamber door and opened it. "Kana, " he called, the dog racing away down the halls, "Bring my guest a snack will you?"

Not soon afterward there was a crash and the sound of glass breaking, his clumsy reincarnation had dropped something maybe? This was unlikely though, for Kana was skilled and graceful. He left his room and let his feet direct him tot he source of the noise. In the hall not far from his room lay the dog happily licking it's paws. Beside the beast was Kana's mirror, cracked and broken. Naraku stared at the dog, confused. The beast licked it's red teeth and smiled.

"You ate Kana?" The man said in disbelief. Had it been so easy to kill his puppet? The beast had managed it without even the slightest of screams, and the smallest trace of blood. There was nothing left.

The dog licked it's jowls and wagged it's tail. **'Yes,'** it had eaten Kana.

Naraku's eyes flashed and his blood boiled. Finally he had a means to destroy his enemies, finally he could win in his conquest! "Dog, " he said, "Death, will you annihilate my opponents?" The dog wagged it's tail and barked. **'Of course,'** killing was it's job. It licked Naraku's hand and vanished into the shadows.


	2. A buffet of meat

Naraku eagerly awaited the next night, and when finally it came he paced back and forth in his chambers. "That vermin, how dare it take this long? When will it arrive!" He stood in his doorway waiting for the beast. At midnight the mysterious clouds came again and covered the moon, and just like before the Dog appeared once they cleared. It trotted happily up to it's client and sat by Naraku's feet, waiting for orders. 

He folded his arms and said, "Finally death you've come. I want you to kill Inuyasha and his wench. Bring me back proof of their demise." 'Death' growled and sped off into the night. The dark king beamed, finally all his problems were to be taken care of. Surely this magnificent beast would perform it's duties well, flawlessly even.

For him the day inched by painfully slow, all of his mind was consumed on the dog. Had it actually killed Inuyasha? Despite the beast's stealth Naraku had his doubts that defeating Inuyasha would be so easy. As the night closed in he once again, traveled to his chambers and paced anxiously about. The night was cloudy, much unlike the past two days had been, so there was no warning when the beast suddenly emerged from the darkness. It carried two things in it's mouth, they dangled and bounced off it's chin with each step the beast took.

"Dog what are those?" Naraku reached his hand foreword, the dog complied and dropped his cargo onto it's clients waiting palm. They were the eyes of Kagome and Inuyasha, one golden the other brown. Naraku's lips spread into a feral grin, he began to chuckle and crushed the eyes in his hand. "Yes beast! This is wonderful! Now go kill Sessoumaru." The hound barked and raced off to catch his prey.

And so, each following night the beast would return carrying the eye of it's kill and Naraku would laugh and say, "Well done dog well done." He would crush the eye and name the next to die, and the hound would race off into the night. For nine nights the dog came and waited for his quarry, and for nine nights Naraku had his enemy's defeated. Yet on the tenth night Naraku was out of names to give the dog, all of his foes had been annihilate but he dog still came.

"Dog you have done well, so well that there is no longer anybody to stand in my way, why do you still come? Leave we have no further business." Naraku moved to shoo the beast away, but it crouched low to the earth and an angry growl emanated from the depths of his throat. The hound would not leave, it bared it's long red fangs and growled again. **'A name,'** it insisted, **'give me a name.'**

Fear oozed from into his mind,_ 'it would not be smart to provoked the dog any more'_ he thought, _'it was strong enough to destroy Inuyasha and Sessoumaru, it may be able to destroy me.'_ The long locked man made a list in his head, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sessoumaru, Rin, Kohaku, Kiykio, Kaede, Kouga they were all dead. there was no one left to be named! All he had were his re-incarnations.

"Kagura!" He shouted and the beast leapt past him into the castle. There was a scream then nothing more, the hound came back dropped an eye and dashed outside. Naraku had a problem, how would he dispel of the dog?

On the eleventh day he moved his castle east to the mountains, placing the thickest miasma possible on the barrier. He spent the day filled with terror. For him it seemed as if the day had passed by him completely, and soon there was the darkness once again. Naraku raced to his dungeons to hide, all the while hearing the footsteps of a dog behind him. He could imagine only the bright red fangs dripping with his blood.

Once inside his dungeons Naraku slammed the door behind him and locked it tight. When he turned he found himself face to face with the ferocious beast. It growled and sank low into a crouch. **'Feed me,'** the hound was saying,** 'I hunger for flesh.'** Naraku tried attacking the hound with his tentacles, but they had no effect. They just flew straight through him and crashed into the dungeon wall. The beast grinned and bared it's teeth. **'A name,'** it said, inching closer.**'I desire a name.'**

Yet the man had no names left to give, his stock was dry. Naraku sank to his feet and waited for morning to come, all the while the dog paced in front of him, growling and snarling. When the first rays of dawns light stretched across the sky, the beast snarled and pounced on his client. Naraku's flesh was ripped open, his body torn limb from limb. The beast needed to eat, and once he was finished there was nothing left of the terrible demon Naraku. **'Death I am to all my clients,'** said the hound as it left to return to his master, **'but truly I am a hound of hell.'**

_The devil always collected on his debts.

* * *

_

**a/n** yeah i lost interest in the end. 


End file.
